How It Should Have Been
by altava
Summary: You'd think that, if Luke had a boyfriend, the professor would flip out, right? Right? Perhaps not... One-shot. Is it fluffy? If you want to think it is, then it is, I guess... Luke X RC, which means Random Character. Because I just made one up that I'm never gonna use again. XD


LUKE TRITON WAS A VERY HIGH-SPIRITED BOY. HE NEVER WORRIED TOO MUCH ABOUT ANYTHING IN PARTICULAR, AND WAS AL- ways optimistic. His life ambition showed itself to him at age ten, when he met Professor Hershel Layton; _One day,_ he told himself, _I'll become a master puzzle connoisseur, and a true gentleman, just like you, Professor._ Sometimes, however, there were situations where he absolutely lost control.

This was one of those situations. How was he going to tell the professor he had a _boyfriend?_

Taylor Sanders, a boy in Luke's class, whom he'd known since he started at London Public three years prior, had stuck by Luke through thick and thin. The two were best friends, until Taylor came to Luke one day with a rather shocking confession.

* * *

"_Luke?" Taylor called. Luke turned to see his best friend half-jogging to him; he had a worried look on his face, however, which was unlike him. No, not worried - tentative. That was more like it."Hey, Tee." Luke greeted, smiling. His smile faded, however, when he saw his friend's demeanor. "What's the matter?" Taylor took Luke's hand and led him behind the gym. They had a free period, so it was fine. "I have to talk to you. What I'm about to say is _extremely_ personal. You can't tell_ anybody_, okay?" Taylor whispered. Luke looked out at the clear, peaceful February afternoon. What could possibly be wrong on a day like this? "Alright, shoot. What's up?" Luke asked cooly. Taylor sighed. "I'm..." He took a deep breath. "I'm double-blue, Luke. That's what's up." Luke's eyes widened. "Really?" Taylor nodded._

_The two had spoken in their own little code since they first met. The color blue naturally comes to mind when one here's the word "boy". When you have two boys..._

_Luke couldn't believe his ears._

"_Since when?" Luke asked sincerely. "Since the beginning of term." Taylor said, closing his eyes. Luke put his arm around his best friend's shoulders and rubbed his shoulder consolingly. "Who is it, Tee?" Luke asked. Taylor sighed. "D'you really wanna know?" Luke hesitated, and then nodded. He thought he already knew the answer._

_He was right._

"_It's you, Luke."_

* * *

Now Luke was sitting on his bed at the professor's house, hand-in-hand with his boyfriend. Layton was in the doorway, a shocked expression over his features at what he had just seen. Luke and some other boy were... kissing? "P-Professor..." Luke's voice cracked as he spoke. "You're not in trouble, Luke. Do you honestly think I would punish you for this? It was your decision, and I have already made it clear that I accept it..." He paused. "Your father, however..." Luke shook his head, a tear lodged in the corner of his eye now flying off his face. N-No... Y-You can't tell Da-d..." Taylor looked at Luke. "What about your dad, Luke?" He asked. Luke swallowed a sob. "Dad says it's too early for me to 'find a relationship'. Imagine what he'll say when he finds out that, not only have I found one, but it's with another guy! He'll _kill_ me!" Layton walked into the room and sat down next to Luke, rubbing his back comfortingly. "I won't tell him, then." Luke looked up. "You won't?" Layton shook his head. "Keeping secrets is rude... But there comes a time where you just have to disobey the rules, considering whatever circumstances are at stake. " Luke wrapped his arms around the professor's neck. He thanked him, but his face was buried in the older man's shoulder, so it came out as something like, "Ffank yih, Pr'feshah." Layton stood, giving Luke a pat on the back. Before he exited the room - and after offering the two a cup of tea to relax themselves - he looked back at Luke, giving him a wink.

It was his decision, and he had no say otherwise. And that's exactly how it should have been.


End file.
